


MistleToe

by SkyeTheTsubaki



Category: Puzzle & Dragons Cross, puzzle & dragons x, puzzle and dragons cross, puzzle and dragons x
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeTheTsubaki/pseuds/SkyeTheTsubaki
Summary: This one is a little late. Nah what am I saying? Its really late. I tried to make this take place after the whole dominion thing going on and sorry if some of the characters seem ooc still working on that. Anyway basically Ace and co go to a guild party and there's a mistletoe.





	MistleToe

The first thought Ace has when he woke up this morning was how amazing the snow looked outside his window. It had built up all on his window and was so fluffy. He couldn't remember the last time it had snowed and he was so ready to go out and just make snow angels all day. He probably sat there watching it for a whole hour before Tamazo woke up saying something about omelets and basically bolted (Can that be used as flying fast?) down the stairs.

Ace giggled slightly as he reluctantly walked away from his window and followed after the crazy tamadra. He walked down the stairs and was hit with the amazing smell of his mom’s cooking. Tamazo was right his mom had made omelets for breakfast and the tamadra was already snacking away at the table.

“Hey! Make sure you save some for me!” Ace pouted, walking over to the table where his mom stood giggling. She had on her apron and everything and from the steam coming from the omelets Ace knew they had just gotten done.  
“Don’t worry sweetie, I saved some for you” She replies, handing Ace an omelet on a plate. Ace couldn't help but smile at the smell.

“Your cooking is the best! Tama~” Tamazo exclaimed while stuffing their mouth with the omelets. Rena seemed to light up at the statement as her eyes softened at the Tamadra. All the while Ace found a place on the table which wasn't in the splash zone of tamazo's messy eating. It still amazed him how much Tamazo could scarf down.

“Why thank you, Tamazo. It makes me happy to see you enjoy my cooking.” She said while smiling softly. “Do you want seconds?” She asked, meanwhile Ace had just started on his omelet.

“Of course Tama! I can help too Tama!!!” Tamazo said, following Rena in the kitchen.

“By the way, I think the ancient said something about a party tonight? Are you going to go?” His mom turned around and asked him.

“Ah? Yeah Charo, Tiger, Garnet, and I were all going to meet up downtown at 7 and then head that way.” Ace exclaimed excitedly, gulping down the last of his omelet. It's been awhile since they all had met up together without it being a complete accident. And after what had happened with dominion it was nice to hear the guild was going to relax with a party. He wondered for a moment if Lance was going to be there.

The thought was immediately erased from his mind when tamazo came flying out shoving what looked like a burnt deformed lump into his mouth. (oh wow Tamazo cooks like me!)

“Tamazo!” Ace spluttered, trying to cough the disgusting food, if you could even call it that, back up.   
“What do you think, tama? Was it good, tama?” Tamazo said with excitement which completely got rid of any ill will that Ace could possibly feel for the tamadra.

“I think you should ask if the person wants the food before shoving it in their mouth.” Ace said, finally spitting it all up.

‘Oh? Tama.” Tamazo looked down for a second as in thought then looked back up with a smile, “I see! Tama!”

Ace sighed. Hopefully the day doesn't end up with Tamazo making everyone food and shoving it in their mouths. 

The rest of the day passed similar to that with Haru coming over to hang out and Tamazo showing her the cooking skills. Once it hit seven He headed down with Tamazo and Haru because even tho she couldn't attend the party she wanted to chat with Garnet before they left.

When they finally met up with the gang Ace wasn’t surprised to see Garnet all dressed up and scolding Tiger about just wearing his normal clothes and some snow boots, gloves, and a hat while Charo stood to the side wearing his every day clothes as well as the extra accessories. It wasn't supposed to be a fancy party, at least that's what Ace heard, so he just came in his normal get up with some gloves and boots as well.

Right when Garnet turned her head towards him and glared he knew he was doomed. A sweat drop went down his face as she headed towards him but luckily Haru jumped in talking about how amazing Garnets dress is while Happy meowed in agreement.

Garnet kept gushing about her dress even after Haru left and about how royal she felt. Ace couldn't blame her the dress was absolutely gorgeous.the chest area was a white with a brown belt which separated the top from the fluffy bottom. It went from a yellow to a orange because that's the color of a star. The only problem was the dress was obviously not made for the weather they were in at the moment so Garnet would shake every so often.

When they finally made it to the party Ace was surprised it wasn't held in some big extravagant place but instead at a two story house on a hill that was surrounded by trees. When they got closer the music hit them all at once. No one else seemed phased but from how loud it was Ace was surprised they haven't heard it a mile away.

“Whoa!” Tiger exclaimed, “Now this sounds like a party!” and in a instant he had disappeared into the big wooden doors of the house.

“Hey! Wait for us!!” Garnet yelled running after him. Ace and Charo giggled at their display and slowly followed them in.

“This isn't exactly what I was expecting” Charo thought aloud, dodging a few people along the way. “I was thinking they would do something more eye catching being the guild and all.”

“True,” Ace replied, “but perhaps they are trying to tone it down after all that happened…”

Charo hummed in agreement and suddenly stopped and looked around in deep thought.   
“I guess we are going to have to be careful at this party though.” Charo said pointing towards a little ornament hanging from the ceiling in a doorway. 

“A mistletoe? Why do they have that here?” Ace wondered, keeping his eye on it as he walked further into the house towards the snack table where Tamazo was eating away.

“Probably as some kind of joke or maybe it's their way of training us at a party. Everyone would want to avoid it.” Charo said, “however its not a common tradition with the dragonoids so-”

“ACE! Tama!!” Tamazo cut off Charo as he flew over to the with a pawfull of food, “You should try some, Tama!!” 

“I’m good.” Ace nervously chuckled, pushing the food tamazo had shoved in his face away, “I’m not hungry right not but maybe later?”

“Ok, you're missing out though, tama~” Tamazo replied, stuffing the offered food into his own mouth. Charo giggled lightly at the Tamadras behavior.  
“Hey Ace, I’m going to head over there and talk to some of the other dragon callers. You can join me if you want but if not just remember about the ornaments.” Charo warned, walking towards a group of dragon callers talking about their newly acquired monsters.

Ace sighed and looked at his other friends. Garnet was too busy impressing her fans and Tiger… Tiger was nowhere to be seen. That made Ace very worried. Tiger probably is doing something mischievous.

A feeling in his gut is all Ace needed to know what Tiger was doing. He looked at where the mistletoe was- or had been. Now Ace definitely had to keep his guard up. Who knows where Tiger moved it.

Before he could follow after Charo he was suddenly being pulled towards the buffet table by tamazo. “Wha- Tamazo!” he exclaimed, “I said I wasn't hungry!”

The tamadra seemed to be too distracted by the food to hear Aces complaining. Finally Ace decided to humor the tamadra and tried some strawberry kanten.

Next thing he knew the Tamadra was showing all this food to him but before he could even try a bite the tamadra would eat it. He knows tamazo didn't mean any ill will so he just sat a softly smiled until something caught his eye.

Out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw the devidra so he left the buffet table and Tamazo behind to investigate. Would Lance have come to a party? Much less a dragon guild one?

He looked down the crowded hallway he’d seen the devidra fly down and started walking down bumping into some people while murmuring out a apology. He covered his ear as a girl to his right started screaming loudly about something as he continued on. He hasn't talked to the dragonoid since the incident and didn't even know if he was ok.

Finally getting to the end of the hallway he was stuck face first to a door leading to the back yard. He looked back before proceeding through the huge oak door. 

It creaked very loudly which made Ace hurry out and shut it. He sighed against the door and then looked around. It was lightly snowing outside but none of it was hitting because he was on the roof over porch with a fence all around the end of the deck so no one would fall.

It was really cold out and Ace suddenly regretted not bringing a jacket. As he started to head inside he noticed in the corner of his eye something blue. He turned towards it and saw Lance leaning against one of the pillars holding the porch roof up lighting chatting with Devi. What they were saying was a mystery to Ace because despite being quite far away he couldn't hear a thing.

He was about to say something before he paused. He felt his cheeks redden at the sight before him. Lance was softly and fondly smile at the devidra. He even let out a little chuckle.

Ace didn't want to interrupt such a display especially with the snow falling behind lance. His heart beat in his chest. A feeling he had come to terms with a couple months prior while thinking about said Dragonoid. 

He couldn't pinpoint when his infatuation started but from how it was it felt like it has always been there. 

“Lance…” Ace murmured accidentally, his own words snapping him out of his stupor. How long had he been observing the dragonoid? He didn't know. All he did know was those beautiful golden jewels were turned towards him as if questioning why he would dare speak up and ruin the moment. Or maybe that was just his brain screaming at him.

“How dare you interrupt us! Devi!” Devi exclaimed, looking ready to fight Ace if not for Lance holding his hand up and stopping Devi from doing anything.   
“Devi can you go check on Vahaton and make sure Tamazo isn't doing anything bad?” Lance asked, more so commanded, the Devidra. 

“Yes! Lance-sama! Devi!” Devi said looking pleased with himself but also unsure whether to leave lance alone. In the end he went on ahead without Lance.

“What are you doing here?” Ace asked, mentally slapping himself at his own words. He looked down in embarrassment and continued, “Sorry i didn't-”

“It's fine.” Lance interrupted, Ace looked up and was surprised to see Lance smiling at him like he did with his monsters. Like he was family. 

“I was invited by Vahaton. I wasn't originally going to come but Devi really wanted to.” He said, looking towards the door the devidra disappeared in.

“Oh…” Ace suddenly felt a tinge of disappointment once again yet he still couldn't pinpoint it. “Either way I’m glad you came.”

Lance snapped his attention back at Ace, “yeah, me too...” He turned his head back to where the snow was falling. Ace walked up and leaned against the gray wooden fence that surrounded the deck. Now he was standing side by side with Lance.

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It was actually very relaxing compared to being in the party with someone screaming every five seconds. That was another thing he liked about Lance. He was so calm and it made Ace feel welcomed and happy. Even before they started seeing each other as friends.

“So… where did you go for those couple of months after what happened?” Ace asked, hoping he wasn't getting into anything too personal.

Lance blinked and continued looking at the snow in some peaceful bliss, “Me and Devi headed back to Luna… I,” He hesitated as he went in thought for a second, “I wanted to learn more about my father's research in the drop impacts.”

He had this look that really conveyed how important his father's work is to him. Ace chuckled lightly for he had never seen such an admiring look from Lance.

“I’m glad,” Ace admitted, although he had wished to fight beside Lance we also understood the dragon caller needed some time away. After seeing Lance in such a state Ace didn't want Lance anywhere near anyone who could hurt him.

At the time he started thinking this he had thought it was because he saw lance as a really important friend because it was normal to care for your friend like so, but then he started getting other thoughts like how it would feel to hug lance for hours straight. Those thoughts confused him so much.

It seemed he didn't have to continue on with his reply for the other seemed to understand the unspoken words between them. It didn't bother Ace at all though for he could stand out here all night with Lance watching the snowfall.

Before he realized he ended up just staring at Lance for a couple of minutes before Lance turned to meet his eyes. In that moment he wanted nothing more but to lean in. Nothing more than to melt and disappear in those golden swirls that seemed to haunt his dreams. Nothing more but to hug Lance and cuddle with him by the fire…

He could feel himself slowly leaning close towards Lance. The way the lights from the party gently hit his face and how his golden orbs seem to draw you in. He could make out every little detail from his eyes to his pale cheeks which were tinted pink from the cold outside, or perhaps he was blushing, at least that's what Ace was hoping. It would indicate that maybe Lance had felt the same way as well. Their faces were just inches apart now. Ace could feel his breath caught in his throat. If Ace leaned in a little bit more than they would be connecting lips.

Lance looked as though he was going to say something when they heard a scream and a crash. Ace jumped back so fast that he had slipped while Lance turned his head sharply towards the house and stood up straight from the pillar he had been leaning on. Ace had fallen on his butt and slowly got up while lightly rubbing it.

“Owww….” Ace murmured, looking up to see Lance slowly walked to the door which had somehow been opened fully when they weren't paying attention. Ace followed after a second of snapping out of his stupor at what almost happened.

He had almost kissed Lance. He just couldn't wrap his head around that fact. Or the fact Lance hadn't pushed him away. Maybe he was just in deep thought so he hadn't noticed Ace leaning in…

He almost bumped into Lance who was standing under the doorway looking at some weird fight going on in the hallway. People either walked away or crowded around to cheer on the fight. From what Ace could tell it looked as though Herriot and Morgan were having a wrestling match. They both had faint blushes from probably too many drinks.

The punches were so uncalculated and everywhere and the insults were not much better from what Ace could hear over the cheering. He smiled widely at their childish fight.

“Why am I not surprised,” Lance said to no one in particular. Ace giggled and felt his cheeks flare up when he felt Lances gaze on him.

“Neither am I. Its nice though,” Ace turned to Lance and smiled brightly, “it really brings back how it was before”

“Yeah” Lance smiled lightly at Ace. That only made Ace smile wider at him. He felt as though his cheeks were going to explode.

That was until he looked up and his heart skipped. His smile dropped instantly and he felt like a deer stuck in the headlights. He could feel Lances questioning gaze as he looked up as well. He couldn't help but curse Tiger but also wanted to thank him??

“What?” Lance questioned, looking back down at Ace. Ace looked back at Lance as well in a second and he felt his whole face go red.

“W-we-well y-you see..” Ace said rubbing his neck in an nervous gesture. “Have you… erm. Have you ever heard of the tradition with mistletoe?”

Maybe it was Aces imagination but Lance seemed to brighten for a second before going back to his calm and plain face.

“Isn't that the human tradition for…” He paused as if recalling a memory, “I think I’ve read about it before but it's like getting close under the ornament?” Lance said, Ace sweat dropped. Well he wasn't wrong they do get close under the ornament but not

Ace nodded weakly looking down. Any sense of confidence from earlier was gone. “But-” He started but was cut off when he felt two hands on his cheeks bringing his face up to face Lance. 

So close…. Ace could feel his face about to explode. He was thanking Herriot and Morgan for having the attention of everyone else in the room or this would be very embarrassing. Not that it wasn't! Or that kissing Lance would be embarrassing! There's nothing wrong with that! He internally groaned. 

“Like this?” Lance said, now moving back away. The thought occurred. Ace could just let him walk away. He didn't have to do the tradition. It was a dumb one anyway. And he was fine as he watched Lance start to pull away. And then Lance smiled lightly, his eyes lit up and Ace didn't want to miss that.

Ace pulled him forward by his waist and in a moment of silence as the world seemed to freeze and he watched Lance eyes widen then flutter close as his eyes followed after. In these moments people say everything slows down and its peaceful. However, for Ace it was different. It was like a warmth spread all throughout his body starting from where Lance’s hands were on his face to the tips of his toes.

Lances lips upon his own were his main focus. Nothing else seemed to matter. Everything seemed to disappear. What for anyone else would have slowed down speed up for Ace. His lips felt like they were on fire and, despite Lance being the prince of ice, his hands on Aces face burned. 

Ace could feel his lungs about to burst as Lance pulled away. They both stood there lightly panting with tinted cheeks. Lances hands still upon Aces face and Aces hands on Lances waist. They were so consumed in looking at the others eyes that when they heard a declaration of Herriot winning they both jumped apart in blushing messes. 

Lance composed himself quickly and looked through the corner of his eye at Ace. He looked completely as though nothing had happened. There was no blush or anything indicating he had been. If Ace had not been still blushing slightly and trying to quit he would have been amazed at how fast Lance could snapback.

“So?” Lance questioned, “I guess there was more to the tradition then I remembered” He walked forward away from the doorway. Ace stood there for a second. Lance didn't pull away was all that was going through his mind.

“Yeah… Sorry about not.. You know?” Ace mumbled finally snapping back to reality and rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“Its fine. You humans have very weird traditions” Lance said, dodging a few people and finally leaning against a wall in the corner.

“Yeah I guess we do,” Ace chuckled, “But I’m sure you dragonoids have some weird ones as well”

“I guess you’re right,” Lance admitted, Ace shifted slightly on his feet. He kinda wanted to bring up the kiss but Lance seems to have pushed it aside. Maybe he didn't feel the same way…

As if sensing what he was thinking Lance spoke up,  
“And Ace?” Ace immediately got himself mentally prepared to be in trouble. “About the kiss-” Ace words started spilling out before he could stop himself, “I’m so sorry! I know i should have told you more about the tradition then just jumping in and kissing you! I understand if you are grossed out by me or something but if not that would be awesome! I mean like not in a weird way but like I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend and stuff. Not that i'm saying you are asking me to because we can totally just forget it if it bothers you-”

“Ace!” Lance cut him off trying not to laugh, “ I would love to be your boyfriend.” Ace wanted to run up and kiss him there as he felt the weight of the world suddenly lift from his shoulders.

“Really??” Ace exclaimed, no longer afraid to speak his mind.

“Yes really.” Lance replied, “That is if you want me to be.” 

“Of course I want you to be!” Ace said walking forward with a big smile and let out a few little giggles as he felt all his fear fade away for once.

“Well I guess we are boyfriends then” Lance said, “Does this mean we have to do coupley stuff?”

“I.. I dont know,” Ace answered, laughing nervously “You are my first, y’know?”

“Same with me” Lance answered honestly, Ace would have been surprised at it if he hadn't known Lance first hand. Lance was really hard to get close to and when you finally earned his trust and respect it was something you never wanted to lose.

Everything was perfect. That was until they heard the biggest crash coming towards the buffet table and saw Devi and Tamazo screaming at eachother. They both outwardly sighed as they went to break them up. This was one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed too cliché I'm still trying to figure how to write xD


End file.
